EN CLASES
by Raven Sakura
Summary: Lo que una puede desear al tener un profesor tan bueno...
1. Chapter 1

_**EN CLASES**_

*One Shot*

¡Qué calor! Es insoportable tener que estar en clases en pleno verano… Debería estar en la playa: sol, ceviche, un bronceado espectacular, fiestas, mis rosáceos cabellos bailando con la brisa, "agüitas" y mucha acción con algún chico que estuviera bien bueno…

Pero no. Yo aquí sentada en un aula sofocada en la uni (¡cobran tan caro y no tienen aire acondicionado, eso es un robo!) estudiando para salvar algunos cursos y con la condición/amenaza de no quitarme mi adorada camioneta. Esto es el colmo.

- Buenas tardes – y muy tarde, llevamos esperando quince minutos a la profe de… de… ¿Y él? ¿Y la vieja histérica y menopáusica del ciclo anterior? ¡Wow!

Metro ochenta, piel de porcelana, contextura delgada pero cuerpo trabajado - ¡esos brazos! ni musculosos ni delgados. Perfectos - y cabellos oscuros.

Nos miramos por unos segundos.

Sus ojos, ónices negros y penetrantes… ¡Es una llamada a sumergirme en una oscuridad total sin miedo a nada, guiada por él! ¡Estoy humedeciéndome con una mirada!

- Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y seré su profesor de historia – Llamaré a agradecerles a mis padres – empezaremos un examen sorpresa de lo que avanzaron en el ciclo anterior y… - ¿Examen? Quiero dar un examen, pero de anatomía, donde le detalle como es que lo inmovilizaría con unas esposas de peluche y como le cubro los ojos para complacerlo en su parte más sensible y montarme encima, gimiendo con ganas – Respondan solo lo que sepan, no vale copiar ni mirar al compañero de al lado - ¿Mirar a otro? No. Quiero mirarlo solo a él, fijamente a los ojos, mientras empieza a desatarme el nudo de la lencería negro satín extra hot de mi cuello y de la espalda para que luego se abalance sobre mis pechos, que los muerda, lama, succione… ¡Dios! ¡Se me está haciendo difícil respirar! – No quiero ningún comentario o murmullo durante los 45 minutos del examen – Su voz es relajada pero a la vez fuerte, como un profesor de secundaria, joven, de unos 25 años (me llevaría solo tres) y una tarde me hubiera quedado castigada. Solos él, yo y este calor infernal. Me acerco despacio, sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos. Me toma fuerte de las caderas sentándome en su pupitre, donde mi uniforme colegial muestra gran parte de mis muslos que él osa tocar de manera suave y firme, mientras desabotono su camisa blanca, dejando ver unos espectaculares pectorales duros al igual que los coquitos de su vientre ¡Estoy demasiado húmeda! Y a él le gusta porque gruñe cuando me acaricia en esa zona… Excitada totalmente empiezo a mecerme en su mano mientras él con la otra mano me acaricia la mejilla y…

- ¿Qué? – siento mis mejillas enrojecerse violentamente y avergonzada miro la hoja extendida frente a mí. Estaba perdida en mi imaginación.

- Señorita, el examen – Sasuke me sonríe divertido y arrogante, mientras sus ojos viajaron de los míos hacia mis labios y luego al escote de mi blusa.

¡Oh si! Quiero perderme con él.

**Fin**

* * *

Hola ^^ Este mes ha sido "el mes de la inspiración". Creo que he escrito más de lo que hago en un año completo y aun tengo ideas y eso me tiene contenta… lo malo es que ya empiezan las clases buuuu… en fin.

Esta historia la hice pensando en Sasuke pero con otro nombre (Anthony Blake, el nombre por Anthony por "Tony" Stark, interpretado magistralmente por Robert Downey Jr. y Blake, por Lorens Blake un profe malo de la saga "Marcada") para un concurso en mi ciudad de Fantasías Eróticas donde, sin poder creerlo aun, quedé en segundo lugar. Esta noticia me alegró mucho la semana y ustedes me la alegrarán más cuando vea sus reviews en mi bandeja ^^ Gracias de antemano.

_**Raven Sakura**_


	2. Una no lucida actuación

**Nota:** Hola^^ Estoy de regreso a pedido del público con un segundo capítulo. No está relacionado con el primero, solo con el título y el tema en sí: relación o fantasía de alumna – profesor o puede ser viceversa. Si les gustó, y están de acuerdo, pueden venir más capítulos. Ahora, vamos con la lectura.

* * *

**En Clases**

**Capítulo 2:** UNA NO LUCIDA ACTUACIÓN

Hay canciones que sin lugar a dudas te inspiran a crear. Puede ser un dibujo, una canción o un escrito, transportándote a lugares lejanos o mundos paralelos. Hoy quise escribir escuchando algo relajante, no al grupo argentino de moda pidiéndome que mueva el ombligo.

- ¡Ino, baja el volumen!

Pero mi amiga como siempre no me oyó. Con un suspiro dejo escapar mi frustración y la inspiración que tenía. Abro las puertas de mi balcón, que dan a un hermoso jardín, para apreciar la hermosa noche, con estrellas por doquier acompañando a la luna llena que brillaba intensa y bañándome en plata. Me siento en mi sillón rojo, compañero fiel de mis noches de bohemia, siendo espectador de todas mis creaciones, desde cuadros surrealistas hasta pequeñas novelas románticas.

- _"Serias perfecta para el papel principal de la obra"_ – mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos ante la imagen que mi traicionera mente proyectó en mi cabeza. El rostro de aquel sujeto que, dicho sea de paso, es mi nuevo profesor de teatro en el club de la universidad, apareció con aquella frase dicha por sus labios, gruesos y hermosos labios, mirándome de manera profunda haciendo que me hundiera irremediablemente en un mar negro. Bufé. Era guapo el maldito, como para _"comerlo con zapatos y todo"_ como me dijo Ino una vez que lo vio. Bufé exasperada – _"Tienes la apariencia de una joven inocente, pura, pero en el fondo eres una loba disfrazada de oveja"_

- ¡Sasuke Uchiha, eres un completo imbécil! – Sabía que esas palabras me harían sonrojar, parecía un tomate frente a todos los chicos del club y para colmo me hizo hacer la escena fuerte con él. Y no se a que se deba el maldito temblor de mis piernas en estos momentos al recordarlo, al recordar las manos de Sasuke recorriendo mis muslos.

Gruñí. Mi sillón me recibe mientras prendo un cigarro, pensando que solo fue una escena más, una de muchas que ya he hecho, aunque es la primera vez que hago una escena fuerte.

Él, un hombre mayor, de mundo, experimentado en las artes amatorias que llega a vivir a la casa de su hermano hasta el día de la boda de este y conoce a su futura cuñada, una joven que recién acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad. Ambos quedan prendados mutuamente por una pasión indomable que los lleva a luchar contra sí mismos pero al final ceden a su pasión, entregándose por completo, luego de muchas ocasiones interrumpidas por cosas de la vida. Y representé una de esas ocasiones: estaba en la biblioteca, supuestamente sola en la mansión hasta que mi cuñado, que también pensó estar solo, irrumpe en la biblioteca y por solo rozar nuestros brazos terminamos sobre el sofá del lugar. He de admitir que el profesor besa muy bien… ¡Me besó de verdad! Introdujo su lengua dentro de mi boca delante de todos mis compañeros del club. Los chicos miraban anonadados y las chicas con cara de envidia. Sus manos, grandes y varoniles, me recorrieron de pies a cabeza, hasta que llegó "mi prometido" y nos separamos antes de que nos descubra.

- Pero yo quería seguir – digo dándole una calada a mi cigarro, que a decir verdad sabe un poco raro.

- Yo también

- ¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS?! – Grito al ver frente al idiota egocéntrico de mi profesor. Por poco y me voy de espaldas con todo y sillón - ¿Sasuke? ¿Cómo…?

- Tu amiga me hizo entrar - ¡mataré a Ino! Ya no la quiero de compañera en el departamento.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – él solo me miró a los ojos, con las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans oscuros, con la actitud que trae loca a todas las mujeres de la uni, claro excepto a mí, creo – ¿Va a responderme? – él pone su sonrisa característica al lado de la cara. Significa que está pensando en algo y que conseguirá ese algo.

- Vine a decirte que tienes el papel de "Yuriko"

- ¿El protagónico? – Su sonrisa volvió a su cara - ¿No se supone que eso deberíamos decidirlo entre todos? – Me pongo de pie para quedar a su altura, o por lo menos cerca ya que el condenado es alto.

- No creo que sea necesario – me dijo rápidamente mientras yo le ponía mi mejor cara de "eres un idiota" – Solo necesito saber si "Taichi" está de acuerdo. Y si, lo está – el mencionado vendría a ser mi cuñado y amante en la obra… ¡un momento!

- ¿Y quién hará ese papel? - ¡Que no sea Rock Lee! ¡Que no sea Rock Lee!

- Yo - ¡uf! Menos mal que no es-

- ¿Qué? ¡Tú eres el director! ¡No puedes ser "Taichi"!

- Hmp – traducción: si quería lo haría y punto. ¡Genial! Lo odio – Y tenemos que empezar a ensayar – me siento húmeda íntimamente al saber que lo besaría y lo tendría encima de mí otra vez, muchas veces, aunque solo superficialmente. Suspiro sin poder evitarlo pero no le doy importancia.

- Entonces a partir de mañana empezaremos a ensayar ¿verdad?

- No

- ¿ah?

- Será justo ahora – y antes de poder reclamar ya tenía sus labios moviéndose contra los míos. Dios, eso era, un Dios en esto porque es la primera vez que un beso me hace derretir de esta manera. No sé cómo llegamos al sillón, el sentado y yo encima, pero ya lo tenía besando mi cuello, con una mano en mi cintura y la otra masajeándome de manera fuerte uno de mis senos. Gimo con mis manos entrelazadas en sus cabellos negros. Y no quiero volver hacerlo por la arrogante sonrisa que se formó en la cara de Sasuke. Iba a detenerlo pero todo se quedó en intención cuando su mano empezó a moverse magistralmente rápido sobre mi clítoris, dejándome sin aliento y sin razonamiento. Instintivamente empiezo a mecerme.

- Me gustas – mi corazón está desbocado, más de lo que ya está, por sus palabras susurradas roncamente contra mi oído – Sigue moviéndote – exige. Y descubro que adoro ese tono. Es la primera vez que me gusta que me manden en estas lides. Suspiro y lo necesito dentro de mí ya. Él parece saber lo que pienso porque rompe el diminuto hilo rojo que hacia juego con el babydoll, que no sé cómo diablos lo tengo puesto, y su miembro liberado de los bóxer negros.

Él era grande.

- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? – me dice cuando me relamí los labios sin poder disimularlo. Quería probarlo con la boca pero más era mi urgencia de tenerlo dentro.

- Cállate – digo molesta y su sonrisa se hace más arrogante todavía. Me acomodo sobre él y me toma de las mejillas para darme un beso demandante, que él mismo rompió por auto penetrarme en una.

- No quiero que te lastimes – me dice preocupado y yo entendiendo porque lo decía. Dolió. Era muy grande. Él volvió a besarme, lento, pero profundo mientras sus manos viajaban por mi espalda. Cuando el dolor se fue empecé a moverme, arrancándole varios gruñidos y uno que otro gemido cuando aumentaba o disminuía la velocidad de mis movimientos verticales y circulares, dándome cuenta que son estos últimos los que más lo enloquecían. Cuando su boca empezó a succionar mi seno todo se nubló. Apreté los ojos con fuerza sin controlar mis movimientos, que de lentos pasaron a ser frenéticos.

- Sakura – me dice pero yo sigo moviéndome aferrada con las uñas de sus hombros y apretando los dientes mientras siento que me contraigo.

Y el momento llegó. Toqué el cielo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Y él lo hizo conmigo, en un mismo grito, en un mismo gemido. Fue una experiencia única.

- Sakura… - susurra pero yo sigo con la cara enterrada en su cuello - ¡Sakura! – me llama más fuerte. No estoy sorda para que me grite - ¡Sakura, despierta! – pero que rara se oye su voz. Parece la voz de - ¡SAKURA! – y abro los ojos de golpe.

- ¿Ino? - ¿Y dónde estaba Sasuke? ¿Yo no tenía un babydoll rojo?

- ¿Me puedes decir por qué esto está prendido? – me dice enseñándome un porro de los que ella fuma

¡¿Estaba fumando marihuana?!

- Lo dejaste cerca de mis cigarros mentolados. Solo lo tome y lo prendí.

- ¡Si ya vi que lo prendiste! – y la práctica de la escena solo estuvo en mi cabeza. Me siento decepcionada – Ahora necesito que te levantes y le expliques al presidente de la asociación de habitantes del departamento por todos los sonidos, gritos y alaridos que lanzabas sin cesar.

- ¡¿Qué?!

**Fin**

* * *

Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Me encantó escribirlo. Cuídense y espero sus favoritos y reviews, quisiera saber si están de acuerdo con seguir con mas one shot recontra pever XD

_**Raven Sakura**_


	3. En una tribu

**Nota de la autora:** prácticamente viene a ser una continuación del primer capítulo de esta serie de drabbles (este me salió muy largo para serlo) inspirado en una imagen de una Fanpage de Sasuke y Sakura (Naruto FF. Net parejas cannon) que he puesto como imagen de este drabble y principalmente a mi amiga **Briggith**. Espero les guste… ¡Tira de pervertidas! XD

* * *

_**EN CLASES**_

**Capítulo 3:** EN UNA TRIBU

Segundo día de clases. Estoy ansiosa y emocionada, sentada ya en el salón. Hasta mi padre se sorprendió al verme despierta tan temprano para venir a la universidad. Mi madre sospecha que no es para ser la mejor abogada del país… ¡Kami! Es que si viera a mi profesor…

- Buenos días – doy un salto en mi asiento. Su voz es tan excitante – hoy hablaremos sobre las tribus en la historia universal y el legado que aún existe en algunas partes del mundo, cuales fueron… - y me perdí.

Ayer que repasaba, o eso intentaba, el silabus* que Sasuke nos dio, terminé gimiendo y jadeando su nombre, alucinando que eran sus grandes manos las que estaban entre mis piernas y no las mías. Desde que lo vi, vivo alucinando con Sasuke en las más diversos escenarios, en las más extrañas posiciones, dándonos placer de la manera más tierna y también de manera feroz.

Tribus, indios…

Yo, frente a una carpa en una noche especial. Era la noche en que los niños se hacen hombres y las niñas, mujeres. Los jóvenes tomaríamos a una pareja. Los adultos estaban en los bosques ya que la noche solo seria de nosotros.

Yo, deduciendo ser hija del jefe por el centenar de plumas sobre mi cabeza, busco a alguien en específico: cabellos negros, mirada fría, ojos ónix y penetrantes, cuerpo de infarto…

¡Busco a Sasuke!

Pero no lo encuentro cerca a la fogata. Miro a todas las direcciones pero no lo encuentro así que me dirijo al único lugar que me falta buscar. Estoy nerviosa frente a su tienda de piel. No logro escuchar algún ruido. Entro despacio y lo veo dormido desnudo de espaldas a mí. Tiene el cuerpo perfecto y está apeteciblemente expuesto sobre una gran piel de un animal, tendido en el piso. No es corpulento pero es firme, con los músculos trabajados por el entrenamiento y la cacería diaria. Me acerco sigilosamente. Se ve tan tierno dormido, acerco mi mano para poder acariciar su mejilla pero antes de tocarlo su mano encierra fuertemente mi muñeca y cuando miro su rostro, sus ónices me miraban con fiereza. Siempre que me mira lo hace de esa manera. Y me gusta cuando lo hace.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Yo…

- Deberías estar afuera buscando hombre – que brusco y excitante sonó eso. Se me erizó la piel cuando, aun sin soltar mi muñeca, mostró una pequeña sonrisa al lado de la cara y engreído me preguntó - ¿Acaso me buscabas Sa - ku - ra?

- ¡Eres un tonto! – le grité y trate de zafarme, pero él puso más fuerza y solo logré que mi rostro se acercara al suyo. Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer.

- Acepta que quieres que yo sea tu hombre – mi corazón latía desbocado, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho. Cuando iba a exigirle que me suelte me besó con fuerza. Traté de seguirle el ritmo pues quedé abrumada con su boca. No es mi primer beso pero era la primera vez que un hombre me besaba de esa manera y hacia que mi cuerpo reaccionara al instante.

- Sasuke… - logro murmurar pero su dedo en mis labios detienen mis palabras. La mano que sujetaba mi muñeca ahora se aferró a mi nuca mientras su boca acariciaba y succionaba mi cuello. Mis manos viajaban por su espalda entregada a sus caricias, percatándome a ojos cerrados que su otra mano me desnudaba hábilmente. No era su primera vez como en mi caso.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba desnuda, disfrutando de las sensaciones que me brindaba su boca mordisqueando y chupeteando mis pezones erectos. Sus manos acariciaban mis glúteos cuando sentí su virilidad rozando mi cuerpo. Tragué fuerte al ver lo grande que era, haciendo con eso que él sonriera egocéntricamente.

- Ven – y obedecí sin chistar, sentándome a horcadas sobre su cuerpo recostado, mirándome lujurioso, auto penetrándome despacio guiada de sus manos que se fundían a mis caderas – así…– murmuró. Era mi primera vez. Sangré y me dolió pero Sasuke empezó a masajear mi clítoris con una mano y con la otra mi seno derecho hasta que el dolor se apaciguaba de a pocos e inconscientemente, luego de unos minutos, empecé a mecerme – Sakura – abrí los ojos que cerré sin darme cuenta – si empiezas a moverte ya, aun con dolor, no me detendré – y su advertencia, ruda y tosca, hizo que me caliente y me moje más. Lo jale hacia mí y lo besé de la manera en la que él me besó y empecé a moverme.

Rápido y más rápido, jadeando y gimiendo, él me jalaba de los cabellos con una mano y la otra atrapaba mi cintura. Enredé mis piernas a su cuerpo para sentirlo aún más dentro de mí.

¡Dios! Creí morir cuando me levantó y me puso en cuatro y me embistió con fuerza, una y otra vez mientras gemía y gritaba su nombre. Una mano me sujetaba del cuello mientras la otra masajeaba mi clítoris. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, la sensación que empezaba a crecer en mi centro era sin igual y se hacía cada vez más inmensa, arrasadora.

- Eres mía Sakura – murmuró contra mi oído, mordisqueándome el lóbulo para seguir dándome con fuerza desmedida que me gustó – Sakura… - gruñó y yo estrujaba con fuerza la piel que nos servía de cama ahora – Sakura… - su voz cerca de mi oído, la fuerza con que me metía una y otra vez su grande pene y sus manos sujetándome era demasiado y una gran descarga me recorrió entera, al mismo tiempo que él se derramaba en mí. Me vine gimiendo su nombre… y desperté.

Todos mis compañeros me miraban curiosos, otros sonriendo y yo sintiendo mi cara enrojecida de la vergüenza… ¡¿Había gemido en voz alta cuando llegó mi orgasmo?!

- Todos a resolver la práctica – ordenó y todos obedecieron… ¿Qué practica? Bajé la vista a la mesa y ahí estaba pulcra una hoja con algunas preguntas sobre las tribus y demás. Saqué mi lapicero de mi bolso cuando sentí su respiración cerca de mi oído.

- ¿Está todo bien Sa – ku – ra? – sorprendida que me llamara como el Sasuke de mis alucinaciones calientes, volteé a verlo y vi en sus ojos a aquel pelinegro que me hizo suya en aquella carpa de la tribu de indios…

**Fin**

* * *

Tercer capítulo de este fic que tiene cuatro reviews y once favoritos. Gracias por los favoritos y los follows, pero me encantaría recibir sus comentarios con algunas críticas para mejorar o algún pedido, como este que mi querida amiga **Briggith **me pidió/ordenó (una broma XD) trayéndome de regreso al fandom de Naruto ya que ando secuestrada (con mi consentimiento) por Robert Downey Jr en el papel de Tony Stark en el fandom de Iron man (además de Sasuke, amo a Tony y a Robert).

Espero no haber pervertido a nadie. Si eres menor de edad es bajo tu responsabilidad que… ¡Dios, es por las puras el aviso! A los trece años en lo que pensaba era sacar diploma en el colegio, actualmente las de trece quieren conseguir a un Gray que las azote XD Cuídense y coman chocolates.

_**Raven Sakura**_


End file.
